Blind Side
by MUDOU
Summary: Torn, forlorn Takato lives life in a world where he never created a digimon… Where he grew as a loser in everyone’s eyes… Living on your very own and making decisions has its good qualities but all those little pleasures always has a price…
1. A new senario

****

Blind Side

The soft harmonious tone of the guitar guided innocently through the little night cafe, easing the souls of the dreamers who drank absentmindedly from their blue glasses. Dim lighting and musky aromas lifted about the air, hindering their perception on what was real and what wasn't. The ice chinked as he set his glass on the table, taking in the last amount of liquor, letting it slide smoothly yet painfully down his throat. He blinked hard, trying to keep the vision of the guitarist that played, in wishful thinking…just for him. 

She was so different to him. So unlike his own girlfriend that left him to sorrow in misery and self-doubt, that left him to make up fantasies with this guitarist that seemed to ease his soul so easily. He knew nothing about her yet he has grown so fondly of her presence. Part of him felt that he let his heart do this to him because, though he would never admit it, he was needy. He was never that strong compared to his peers. Always the follower, never the leader. As a child he used to try to be exactly like the hero in his favorite TV show. He would study the behavior patterns, the smirks, make pathetic jokes, and would even dress like them. He was so obsessed about being someone else that he would force everyone to call him 'Taichi.'

He strained his ears as he tried to hold the sound of her voice in his head. But as her last song finished and his drowsiness slid into his head, it vanished against his will. Annoyed with his weak mind, he stupidly ordered another drink, gulped it in one sound and bounded out the door, forgetting to tip the waitress. 

He pulled up his collar as the freezing winter winds tried to slash at his neck. Late autumn leaves flying and landing in his messy hair. A little in a hurry to get out of the wind, he made his way to his car, and desperately searched for his keys. Just as he pulled them out he felt a presence behind him, but wasn't fast enough to react before he was pinned to the car, a gun bearing itself into his back. 

"Looky here, saved another unsuspecting child from another drunk driver…" The hoarse voice laughed at him as he tried to wriggle out of the bind.

"Take whatever! Just don't shoot!" he pleaded.

"Don't shoot…" he felt the pressure on his back release and reappear at the side of his head. "…Here?"

Terrified, he remained silent, the man still laughing at him, but it stopped suddenly when a swift cracking sound erupted. Even though he felt his captor release hold of him, he stayed lying on the car, terrified completely. It was when he heard a familiar voice that he finally received the courage to open his eyes. 

"It's okay you know, you can move now…" slowly moving his gaze down he spotted the gunman on the ground, some blood slightly oozing out of his ear. But what caught his eyes immediately was the gun that was gripped in his hand. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" he looked at it with his mouth open, appalled to take in the fact that it was neon orange and made out of plastic… "I almost pissed my pants because of this!?!"

"You should have seen yourself squirm under it…pretty sad." She laughed. Her voice triggered his memory. Turning round he spotted the familiar face that he had come to envision. Her guitar strap proving that she was the same woman. 

"Y-you…Y-you're the g-g" he stuttered unable to believe that she was standing right in front of him.

"The girl who saved you? Yeah…" She shrugged.

"No…Y-you're the guitarist, the one in the cafe." He could feel the wind try to take away the warmth on his face that had suddenly tried to compete with it. 

"Um, yeah… You go there?" she asked.

"All the time…" he answered. "You're really great…" 

"Uh, thanks…" she gave him a small smile but to him it felt like the greatest gift in the world. Eager to take her leave, "I'll see you around I guess…"

Desperately he tried to stop her "Wait wait! I gotta repay you some how!" 

"What do you mean? I just knocked the guy out, that's not hard to do." She pointed out, a little annoyed by his efforts to converse with her.

"Not for me it isn't…" he admitted under his breath. He could tell that she was surprised, but he continued on any ways. "Can I just buy you a drink or something?"

Reluctantly, "Fine, next time we see each other then…" She quickly began to walk away when he yet again stopped her.

"Hold up! I-I…my name's…Takato." He could feel himself tremble a little as her eyes inspected him a bit. Narrowing slightly. 

Not bothering to shake hands, "Well goodbye then Takato… I assume you already know my name." She gave him one last glance before she made a run for the other side of the parking lot. 

"Yeah, I know…Makino, Ruki…"

__

'Haven't gotten very far

This hail is pounding'

Takato rushed inside, beating the cold chill and closing the door fast enough before it could wedge itself in. Automatically he flicked on the light and pulled off his coat. Whipping off his shoes, he made his way across the small hall of his apartment, making little effort to not bump into piles of papers, paint and his drawing stands. Completely drained of energy he landed on his couch, not bothering to remove the papers that lay crumpled underneath him. 

Just as he was about to fall willingly to sleep, his cell phone rang from the folds of his coat. Having no desire to get it, he continued to lay, and began singing a little to his ring tone. 

"Go! Go! Power Rangers!" he gave a half smile to himself but frowned when it didn't stop. Annoyed, he got up and trashing though his stuff, "Hello?"

"Takato? What happened to you! Why weren't you at the party!" Her voice made his frown return.

"I had some business to take care off…" this was the first time he had ever lied to her.

"Oh really?" she tutted.

"Yeah" just as he was about to make an excuse to hang up she continued on… but a little more differently.

"Well if you're done, why don't you come by tonight and maybe… you won't miss out on _all_ the fun…" his body warmed as her smooth voice tried to take his heart again. No, he thought, not this time…

"Sorry but, I've got this really big project I have to finish… I may even have to pull an all nighter…" he crossed his fingers.

"Oh okay then…" she cooed, "I'll see you some time tomorrow then?"

"I don't know, it's pretty big… Due at the end of night class so…" he panicked a little when she began to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want to hang around your very own girlfriend?"

He laughed under his breath at just how close she was to the truth, "Guess that's your problem huh Juri? See ya!" He hung up without hearing her confusion. Again he went through his rubbage to flop lazily on his couch, his legs sprawled in the air or over the edge for it was way to small for him. He hummed the power rangers' theme song as an entrance into his dream… And he smiled as he saw her, strumming her guitar, awarding him with a song for standing up for himself, against the one he used to think would love him forever….

Mmmmm…Step one…


	2. Masks of Noh

__

'Never gotten this far

Your heart is pounding'

He entered the night café scared out of his mind. He cleared it over in his head 'clothes?…check…wallet?..yup….uh, hair?…good enough…fly?…closed! Looks like I'm ready to go!' He took a booth near the wall, it was dark but he could still see the rest of the place and the stage more clearly, instead of being surrounded by the foggy mist that seemed to travel around the center of the room. Slowly he traced his eyes across the dazed customers that sat quietly, he could swear they were all dead. For the only movement they made was a small sip to their drinks, and that was it. They were so stationary that they didn't seem to be blinking…

Taking his mind off their misty eyes, he looked to the stage, and there she was setting up her stuff. Calling out her name and waving brought her attention to him, but someone else seemed to get it across faster then he could, for she turned around to be greeted by a hug... The man stood a great foot and a half above her, just a few inches taller then himself, Takato calculated... His business suit making him look professional and hiding the obvious strength that seemed to be suffocating Ruki while she was still caught in his bear hug. 

Takato's eyebrow twitched as he examined his face…a pretty boy! How was he going to compete with that!?! But his thoughts shifted when his logical voice came in… 'You came to repay a favor…and possibly say how pretty she is…not to sweep her off her feet and hope that she would stay with you forever…more then serenade, mind you…'

He swallowed hard as the man began to kiss her cheeks, and from her laugh it seemed to Takato that she was enjoying it. He slumped into the cushioned seat, disgusted… 'You dream too much, you should be thankful she's giving you this chance to talk to her…You're a loser remember? Not one minute of you is worth anyone's time…' Angered by his own thoughts, he ordered a drink and quickly sucked it down, killing half of the voice… 

He was still angered as he sat with his second drink but when she finally came over his heart lightened a little, and so did his head… 'Be thankful'

"Sorry for that, he just sort of came out of nowhere…" she muttered a little grumpily.

"Oh, an obsessed fan?" he spoke, trying not to sound too interested…

"Something like that…" Waving at the waitress she ordered a drink and together they sat silently. Finishing his glass, he commented.

"Your really great. I wish I could play and sing, and write like you can…" he stared at his ice cubes, never daring to look directly at her…

"Just one of those natural talents that surprise people." She continued to drink from her glass, not bothering to look at him either. "Everybody has something…"

"Don't know where I'd be without mine…" he chuckled.

Just to be polite she asked, "And what would that be?"

"Uh… I'm an artist, mostly for comic strips and stuff…" he blushed a bit, he was quite embarrassed because most people thought his 'interest' was just an interest, not worthy enough for money.

"That's all you do?" 

"Well, aside from night school, I run a bakery around this area, while my parents take care of one in the west side of town." 

"Is it your business?" she placed her blue glass on the table.

"More like the families'," then he thought, "Well I guess when they're gone, yeah, it'll be mine."

"So you're an only child?" finally she looked at him, "…Just like me."

__

'Blood's running

But in a good way'

Takato applauded spiritedly as she finished her gig, and in some way he felt that it awarded him another drink with her, for after she packed up she was back to sit and drink. 

"So what do you do?" the question seemed to catch her off guard…

"Um.. I'm at my last year at university." Her eyes traveled to watch the people walking by.

"What are you planning to be?"

"Uh… a teacher." She gave him eye contact for a second, but then returned to gazing around the café.

"Wow, that's going to be tough… Taking care of kids, having to make sure they do their homework…" he laughed when an old memory came back to him, "I once had this teacher, she yelled my head off for spacing out too much and when I drew instead of pay attention…Heh, she never did like my drawings back then, but then again, they were all just digi-er- monsters…"

Somehow a word of his got her undivided attention. "Did you say ah- never mind…"

"What?"

"Forget it…" she sighed.

"You mean, digimon?" he smiled, "You were hooked on it too?"

She smirked, "Yeah, a little…"

"Whoa! There's barely anyone I know that still remembers that series! So who's your favorite character? Mine's Taichi!"

"Well, I never get to watch it much anymore…" her face turned a little pink under his excitement. Looking down, "but I still like Yamato, well, in Adventures not Zero Two…"

"This is so cool!!!" he shouted but his joy was stopped when he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder. Angered he turned to find the man with the pretty boy face.

"Couldn't help feeling all the energy that seemed to be erupting from this table." The man smiled at him, revealing such white teeth that it almost seemed to illuminate a glare all it's own. Takato was slightly blinded, but even more disgusted.

"Get out of here…" he turned to see Ruki hiss at the man, her eyes glaring, almost glowing with anger.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me?" he pouted like a puppy, one that Takato felt Ruki would be all too happy to kick…

"I'd rather not waste my time…" she paused, "Or his…"

Ignoring her gaze, the man returned his attention to Takato, "My name's Akiyama, Ryo. I head a video game company around here, and hopefully, I'll own it someday." 

"That's neat, you must own a lot… Video gaming is getting bigger and bigger every year… I know I spend a lot on it!"

"Yes, yes, so what do you do?" his eyes seemed to challenge him.

Oddly with a little more pride, "Part-time baker, part-time artist!" but as Ryo's critical eye hit him, it shriveled like a dried plum.

"That sounds… fun…" then unexpectedly he bent close to Takato's ear and whispered but still loud enough for Ruki to hear. "But for today, don't expect too much… I mean…" he went closer, "She is mine you know…"

Takato quivered a little when Ryo stroked his cheek, and messed his hair. When he finally left, Takato still felt out of place, but it faded when Ruki finally started talking…

"He's an ass, and don't believe what he says about me being his… It's a lie…" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just…" she stopped. Takato wanted to ask more but then thought better of it. "Say, I gotta go… I have some school stuff I have to finish."

"Sure, all right then…" Takato looked down into his glass, not bothering to say anymore. He could feel Ruki get up from her seat but she stopped right beside him. 

She stuttered just a little, "Did you ever play the, card game?"

"Still do. Every card, every action figure they ever made, I have it." Still he didn't turn to face her.

"I'd like to see them some time, maybe even challenge you to a game…" At her words Takato's confusion lightened, and he turned around quickly to be awarded with a piece of paper. Her number. "Call me when you're free."

He gulped. Completely empty of any sense that would normally put words together. He didn't even hear her laugh at his speechless expression…


	3. Stumble and Rise

__

'My back is tingling

But I'm not scared'

"Hey, I'm back" but Takato's roommate couldn't even hear his own voice with the vacuum going at full blast. Annoyed, he unplugged it.

"What the-!…Jen!!" he bounded across the room to give his best friend a welcoming hug. "Welcome back! So how'ya been?!"

"Eh…" Jen started explaining some new sights he saw at Hong Kong but was interrupted by the phone. Takato picked it up for him.

"Hello?"

"Hi hunny!" Juri's voice squealed at the other end, piercing his ear.

"Oh hey…"

"Takato I'm bored! Let's go somewhere today…"

"Ah… Sorry I can't. I.. have to clean up the apartment today. Some, school friends are coming by to study..."

"Study on a Saturday?"

"Uh…yeah. Look, they're coming real soon. I've.. gotta-go-bye!" he gave a sigh when he hung up the phone, but then Jen spoke.

"I thought you said you would be broken up by the time I got back…"

Takato could only sigh again…

"You're hurting yourself if you keep being tied to her. She's using you…"

"I know…" he slumped on the floor. "You don't know how much I want too, but I can't…"

"You're whipped…" Jen's voice hit him as he left from the couch and began dragging his stuff to his room. "So, is someone actually coming or what?"

"Yeah" remembering, he jumped up and started to clean again. "This girl I met."

"Hey! So you are moving on!"

"No-no, not like that…" he spoke a little quietly, hating to disappoint his friend. "She's just coming by 'cause she wants to see my collection."

"You mean you actually found someone that likes digimon?" one of Jen's eyebrows lifted. "Did you meet her at some elementary school or something?"

Takato didn't comment after that, seemingly too busy to waste his time when she would be coming real soon. Although, that left Jen's mind to wander and be completely surprised when she arrived, who wasn't the short and chubby, seven-year-old he expected…

__

'Can you feel this?

This beat we make all our own'

"It's all over here, come on in!" he laughed as Ruki entered his room a little eagerly, turning back from time to time, because she could feel Jen's eye keep looking at her. "Oh don't mind him! He's just a little surprised… You're not exactly what he expected…"

"I don't quite understand…"

It slipped before he realized it did, "I didn't tell him how pretty you are…"

His face flushed when he heard his own words and snuffled laughs from Jen in the other room. He was so embarrass that he didn't dare turn around before he had all his boxes of toys conveniently cover his face. Taking his time so that he could cool off, he dropped it all on his bed right beside Ruki, and as she turned to look at the action figures, he couldn't help seeing just a hint of pink to her cheek. 

"I thought you were lying…" she picked up a mint condition Omnimon, "Did you buy all these?"

"Most, but some are gifts and from kids that didn't want them anymore." He picked up one of the WarGreymon figures, showing her the lost shield wing on his back.

"Hmm…" He watched as she picked up his tin box, covered in worn stickers. With a tug she pried it open with her nails, revealing his cards. Each one had been put in their own protective plastic cover. "Is this your deck?"

Takato snickered a bit, and smirking quite evilly he pulled something from his back pocket, "I'm not that dumb, see? My completely perfect deck, unbeatable!" 

Unfortunately, his big head became daunted once he came face to face with a real duel, her combos slicing him like cheese…

Takato moaned in defeat after five straight loses. Jen coming in to take a peek at all the noise. "Not that hard was it?"

"Not really…" Ruki said… a little disappointed.

Knowing he was beginning to get a little out of control, but still continuing, "Why don't you try Mr. Big Shot!"

Jen's eyes moved side to side, "Sorry, I'm retired… Besides, I'm only here to ask what kind of pizza you guys want. I'm feeling kind of hungry." 

"Do you want to stick around to eat?" Takato's attention finally redirected to his guest. He could tell she was a little uncertain, "Or…"

"No! Sure, um…I'd like to stay," she fumbled. "I'm just not quite used to this."

"Used to what?" But before she was about to answer the buzzer rang, sending his stomach plummeting when he heard the voice that erupted from the intercom. It was Juri…

"Don't!" He swiftly ran to his door commanding Jen not to let her up. 

He hissed back. "What am I supposed to say to her?!" They stood together, staring at the intercom, both not knowing what to do. It started to beat in a rhythmic tone, informing them that she was still there… "Man, why is she even here?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell her you have a date!"

"NO! I-!" From his side he could see Ruki emerging to figure out what was all the commotion. Stupidly, he pushed the button… "Er…Hello?"

"Takato?… I could have sworn that Jen answered…"

"Um yeah… He's back from his vacation…" then it clicked. "Real tired you know… Had to send him back to bed, too eager to talk to you ya-know?? (A glare from Jen aimed straight for him)…Heh heh.. Actually, we're both kind of tired, study group."

He released the button; an odd tension flew about as they awaited Juri's voice…

"Oh, well, if Jen's tired…" but before they could cheer. "Oh hey! One of the tenants opened up for me! Ha, I'm coming up!"

Takato slumped on the sink while Jen smacked his forehead. "AARGH! I could kick the guy who let her in!"

"For all this crap I'm going to have to go through, you're paying for the food." He slumped even farther when Jen started ordering for _everything_…

"Takato!!" he could barely support himself when Juri leaped out and wrapped her arms around his neck. But she stopped squeezing when she caught sight of Ruki. Pushing him harshly out of the way, and completely ignoring Jen, she skipped merrily to her. his insides started to churn. 'Oh, man… I bet she's already started thinking things…'

"Hi! My name's is Juri. Are you a friend of Jen's??" he could see Juri narrow the already small gap between herself and Ruki.

"..Not really…" Ruki shifted back.

"Oh… Then you're his girlfriend?" Jen gave a snort and Takato tried to laugh it off as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hahah… Juri, this is Ruki, she..ah, helped me a while back when I was stuck in a bind…"

"What kind of bind..?" For some reason Jen started laughing a little more loudly, but Takato didn't have time to glare.

"I'll tell you all about it later-"

"But I want to know now!" She grabbed a surprised Ruki by the arm and tugged her for information… 

After thirty minutes of insults and witty remarks, Takato was finally given a break about the plastic gun when the food arrived. But what really made his night easier, was that all the greasy food made Juri want to go home… He felt that maybe an angel had thought he deserved a break…Little did he know it was the angel of death.

Takato stood behind the door, any second ready to close it on her. "It's really too bad you couldn't stay…"

"Oh I know Takato, it's just that I have this interview tomorrow, and well you know what spicy foods do to me."

"All too well…" then the inevitable happened… Takato was being pulled at his collar, and pulling the door with him so that the others hopefully couldn't see, was sucked into a kiss that almost made him lurch… He closed his eyes, 'I can't believe I used to like this?! Man, when did she start tasting like this???'

As fast as his muscles could retract, he stepped away and muffled a 'goodbye' through a closed door. Looking up he could see Jen smiling at him.

"You look kind of flustered there Takato, why don't you do some math? Always clears the head!" Jen threw a paper crane at him… but he knew what it was…the bill…


	4. Tacit Emotions

__

'Promise you'll never say a word?

Yeah, they wouldn't like this' 

To Takato's surprise Ruki ended up staying for quite a while, enjoying herself as she ate and watched a mystery movie. But he was happy, especially since she sat beside him. About half way through the film, Jen's snores started to get a little too loud.

"Hey, I think he's out…" Ruki elbowed Takato gently at the ribs. His legs still sleeping, he pushed himself up, regained balance, and then started poking Jen on the head.

"Hey…Jen…C'mon…Turn off your cell phone!…"

"Wha..?"

"Go to bed man!" pulling Jen up by his shirt, Takato dragged him as fast as he could to his room and dropped him on the edge of the bed. Jen's arms and torso the only things keeping him from falling off. 

"There ya go," Takato said as he plopped himself right beside Ruki. Minutes went on as he tried several times to strike up conversation, but he was at a complete loss. All he could do was look at her through the side of his eye. 

'I don't get it, I've broken the ice…But why am I still scared to talk to her?' annoyed, he scratched his head and looked back to the TV. The movie had been growing steadily in suspense, the hero alone in his room, was making his soliloquy. Takato being a little out of focus, picked up just a few sentences…

'They don't know, they don't even realize…They can't understand…Why did he do that? Why did he kill him for me?… Either way I end this one of us will die… God! And she used me!! That night…ARGH!!!' Takato looked up to see him tearing? The hero began to whimper 'I don't get it… I-I did everything for her, and she still uses me like this…'

"Ah man…" Takato turned away, the movie reminding him too much of his personal life… But it did end up getting him what he wanted…

"Are you getting emotional on me?" Ruki asked.

"No I…" his voice becoming too choked to continue. So that nothing could seep out he shut his eyes tightly and moved his face away. He laughed a bit to appear unhindered, but then Ruki turned off the TV. His senses just a little clear, he asked, puzzled. "Sorry, ah- You don't want to watch the rest??"

She didn't answer, making him even more perplexed. So finally, knowing that his eyes were dry enough, he turned to face her again. She was looking at him very attentively, letting her eyes bare into him. Yes he was scared, but even more to turn away.

But she didn't move, she just stared at him. Was she expecting him to do something? Was he supposed to say something so profound and perfect for the moment? Could he even do that??? Takato's mouth became dry as he constantly kept swallowing something down. Fear perhaps? 

"Are you, crying?" With her last question, Takato didn't know either to be relieved or ashamed. Takato babbled, completely unaware he was doing it. Then she asked, quite slowly, as if it was the first time she had ever, "Are you okay?" 

He looked at her again. Her face and eyes wore a sympathetic expression. It's been a long time since he'd had seen this kind of face, and although a bit awkward, he confided.

"Sorry, it's just, what that guy said, about how he was used…" he exhaled hoarsely. "It reminds me too much… of my girlfriend."

"I know, how you feel." She lowered her eyes, "But there's no use crying over it… I mean, you should be feeling angry."

He sulked, "This is different, I still…" but then something made him stop. She had put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all the same in some way," she clenched her jaw as she tried to continue. "When people take advantage of you, they do, and is whatever you feel worth all that pain?"

"I thought it was, but now…" he paused to think. "…I want to move on, but I'm still worried about her, we've been through so much… and I can't see it, just end."

He watched her get up from her seat as he waited for any sort of comment. Any sort. But she didn't seem to want to continue. Feeling like he may have asked for too much, he followed her to the door to say goodbye. They had just reached it when he felt something-warm touch his face. His eyes widened as he realized. She was kissing him on the cheek. He blushed furiously, but also trying to listen to her words.

"There's no point holding on when there's nothing to hold onto…" She moved closer to his ear. "Don't let yourself be a slave, summoned to their bidding and doing it because you think there is no one else…"

"But is there…" He whispered, taking in her scent. "…someone else?"

She didn't answer. But he did feel like, for the first time, he was allowed to look into her eyes. His heart raced… 'Take a chance.'

So he kissed her, on the lips...

He took it in, it was gentle, slow, so unlike most adult tactics. It was almost adolescent, but he knew why. He wanted to take it, little by little…

__

'Ha, they're just jealous

Because they can't hear our music'

Takato stretched out with all his flexibility as he woke up for the first time in a long time, in complete and utter happiness. In some way, it almost seemed wrong. 

"Yo Takato! C'mon and eat or else I'm going to take it all for lunch!!" Jen's warnings came through the door but Takato seemed completely unaffected when he came bouncing along into the little living room. Confused, "What's with you? Did something happen last night?"

"Aww…nothing" he smiled.

"….Aw nothing??" Jen threw his chopsticks at him. One for causing the pain in his back for leaving him on the edge of the bed and the other for his goofy behavior.

Takato burst like a child full of pent up energy, "I kissed her! I mean, she kissed me! I mean, ah! She's so beautiful…." 

"Oh. Finally some good news to hear. So is that all or is there more?"

Against his will Takato blushed furiously, but he was happy to say that nothing really did happened after…

"Damn, and here I was hoping for nothing!" At that, Jen threw a chicken bone at him, hitting him right between the eyes. 

Takato skipped merrily along the sidewalk, kicking brown slushy snow here and there. Ignoring the squishy wet sounds his shoes made each step. With a new found hope in his heart and some money in his pocket, he wouldn't let anything, no matter how big or small, ruin this very moment. And at that, he hopped right in to a flower shop.

"Hey, is it me or someone actually happy around here." The bartender greeted him as he stepping inside.

"Naw…well, you could say that…" Takato laughed as he let the one flower spin between his fingers. 

"So, is that for me, or the singer who you've been gawking at for the past couple of months." The bartender smiled, revealing a lovable grin, explaining why so many could be found at such a small little café. It felt like a home that one could only dream of.

"Oh sorry man, my bad." Takato laughed. "Hey I won't forget you next time."

"Yeah whatever," The bartender smirked, "Get out of here and go give it to her already, she's backstage setting up."

"Haha, hey, thanks Hirokazu." 

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled.

He slowly made his way through he curtains, aiming to surprise her. But what he heard surprised him more then he ever thought could. 

"Don't give that to me. I know when you're lying. Heck, it's like we're married." Takato hid within the shadows, trying hard to hold onto his breath. It was then that he heard the voice he wished was never there.

"Shut up Ryo, it's bad enough you act like this in public."

"Oh Ruki, if you just tell me _why_ you weren't at the conference you were _supposed_ to be at, then maybe I'd give you a break…"

"A conference is not what you call a sex party." Takato's eyes bulged at the thought. But was even more alarmed when he heard a bang. He peeked to find that Ryo had pushed her against the wall, trapping her in his grip. Takato had to strain his ears to pick up on Ryo's hushed words.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even ask. I know where you were. You were with Takato weren't you?"

"Oh yeah? You, sending out a private spy? Could someone be jealous?"

"Of course not, I mean, you didn't do anything…" It was quiet. Takato couldn't take it anymore. He turned, only to find that Ruki was, blushing… Ryo's voice seemed weakened.

"He touched you?" 

A pause. 

"Holy f-ah I'm going to-to ARG!" he stormed across the room, pushing the curtains out of his way, just narrowly missing Takato himself.

Taking a second to recollect his composure, he slowly made his way to Ruki, who was sitting against the wall, head down upon her knees. Looking at her now, he was completely unsure of what to do. He was never usually the one to make the first move. 

"Ah, Ruki?" he kneeled down in front of her, but she didn't look up. So he shook her by the arm, still nothing. He looked at his watch, it was almost time for her to perform. "Ruki? Are you going to sing tonight?"

She curled within herself even more this time. It was as if he wasn't there at all, but he was used to that. School prepared you for a lot of things. 

"Just leave me alone…" Her voice came out soft, but to him it sounded weakened. Maybe it was just because he himself had said that so many times before, and never was it truthful… Since the first, he had hated this lie, whether spoken by him or another child, but it was the only way to prove who was truly there for you. Thinking back again his inner thoughts whispered, a change in their usual tone, 'She came to you like this remember? But now she's useless… Will you be like that to _her_?'

His eyes watered in fear and sorrow, and without doubt he embraced Ruki with all his might. The flower still held even more somberly then before.

"Ta-Takato?" He looked at her and saw her surprised expression. Before she could ask he interrupted her. The white rose appearing to symbolize hope she had never dreamed of. 

He requested, his eyes shinning with innocence.

"Sing for me."


End file.
